Still, Thank you For Everything
by Kuro Rinacchi Tenshi
Summary: Something unusual happened after their nma ended up sleeping in Kuro's bed. Not knowing what's going on , Kenma came up with something kind of "weird"..as well as an unexpected confession.


**Still, Thank You For Everything**

The training for the Nekoma team was done when they spread out of the gym, exhausted in the hot weather of summer.

"Kenma , are you okay? You look too tired than usual.." Kuroo asked Kenma as he followed the latter to the faucets.

"N-no. It's nothing" Kenma answered, looking tired. After a while the team leaned their heads at the faucets to catch some water and wet their heads.

The raven observed Kenma when the latter stood up, so he does too. Then he noticed that not only the short one's face became red like a tomato , but also his gaze, hazy, that was staring at nowhere . Suddenly he lost his equilibrium and was about to fall when the black haired guy seized him.

"Ku..ro.." mumbled the blonde , before he fainted in Kuroo's arms.

Kenma woke up in bed; and immediately realize that is was Kuroo's, who used to take him in this room to play video games together.

He checked around him to know what happened. The blond haired guy looked under the white sheets he's covered by when he realized that he was only wearing a wide underwear and big T-shirt.

"Are these Kuroo's clothes?" He thought to himself. And at that moment, the door opened slowly and someone entered carrying a tray full of breakfast food.

"Ah! You finally woke up. Good morning sweety." It was Kuroo who smiled when he saw Kenma.

"Sweety? Anyway, good morning Kuroo. Anoo... I can't remember why I'm here..."

"It's because you fainted after the training, so I brought you here." The raven answered to the puzzled Nekoma's setter.

"But why here? My house is next to yours." Kenma questioned confused.

"Well... I didn't want to worry your parents. Plus I can't properly take care of you there."

"Eh?" reacted Kenma. Suddenly, he turned red after looking at his body.

"And you...changed my clothes?"He said shyly.

"Yes! I also showered you cause you were all soaked by sweat and you could catch a cold if I didn't do that." Kuro proudly answered. The blondinette burbled fast.

"Baka!" His face even redder. He rotated to his side with his eyes closed tightly. His hands were pulling down the shirt, trying to cover himself since those big ass pants were slipping a lot. The raven couldn't help himself but to grin.

"Well, you don't have to be all embarrassed about it! I've seen you several times naked when we were children or at the baths."

"Kuro, it's different! Pervert!" Murmured the blondy with an embarrassed shaking voice.

"You should thank me Ken-chan! You could be sick otherwise." And in an instant, the raven turned Kenma's face as he seized him from his jaw, fast but gently, close in front of his, and at the second when their gazes met , he kissed that shorty tenderly after licking lightly those thin lips.

"By the way, your breakfast is on the board next to you. Eat everything, your health still vulnerable. You didn't drop something in your stomach from yesterday." Still putting his hand on the grip of the door, after seconds of hesitating , he finally got out, red faced , shutting the door and leaving Kenma there alone, sitting on the bed, astonished by that 'weird' act of his childhood friend.

Almost half a hour passed, Kuroo went upstairs to check how Kenma is doing. He entered the room and found nobody. The raven started to worry. He thought that maybe Kenma got disgusted about what he did and left. After all the courage he managed to bring to be able to make that step, he began to regret his act. He rushed to the rooms nearby looking for the blondy as well as calling out his name.

"Stop being so loud Kuroo." He heard someone say as he climbed at the stairs.

"Ah Kenma, you're here.. I thought you left." Kuroo felt relieved and winced at his own thoughts a while ago.

"I don't want to get sick anymore. So I'll just stay like you said." Both of them talking after what happened made that normal conversation have an uncomfortable weight on them.

"What about school? You didn't go?" Kenma suddenly asked to the raven.

"How can I leave my- you this way. You should go back to bed now." It was the first time Kenma saw Kuroo hesitating when talking.

"Okay." The blondinette walked to the room's direction. In an instant, he fell on the floor.

"Kenma! Are you okay?" Yelled the black haired guy as he rushed to the small one. Feeling panic all over.

"Yes. I just tripped." Trying to stand up, he fell again but this time Kuroo was there to catch him.

"Don't push yourself, I'll help you stand." And without waiting for the other's agreement , he carried the blondinette carefully like a prince carrying his princess.

At the moment when their gazes met, the Shorty quickly turned his face away who immediately was colored by a light shade of red. Kuroo noticed his partner's heart beats that increased speed , smiled and continued slowly his steps to his room, enjoying the situation; carrying his lover so close to him, feeling his fair skin on his, smelling his unique sent that he loves so much.

Arriving at the bedroom, he gently laid Kenma down the bed who turned immediatly to the wall side.

After a moment of silent, Kuroo finally said something trying to break that atmosphere.

-About earlier I am really sor-

-it's okay. Kenma interrupted Kuroo without even turning to his side.

Kuroo felt his subconscious calm. It made him kinda relieved. He looked over Kenma who was in a fetal position, putting his forehead on his knees. His heart skipped a beat when we he realized he could see parts of Kenma's lower body exposed because of the wideness of the boxers. Moreover it appealed him that he licked his lips , turned him on instantly. The desire to touch the small one grew up the more he contemplated the blondinette.

The raven couldn't resist anymore , he topped his partner out of the blue , holding the last one's hands making them up. That forced them to face one the other. Kenma surprised more than anything ,turned red , waiting Kuroo's explication for this situation. However , this one got nothing in head to answer Kenma's asking expression. But what bothered him the most is that he can't stop because his partner was incredibly adorable especially with his arms up. The black haired guy reached out one hand to his school uniform hooked on the wall where he took his necktie, and trying to control his excitement he tied kenma's hands up.

-W-wait Kuroo! What are you doing ? Kenma reacted out of surprise as his heart pounded loudly. Yet without a word , Kuroo pulled Kenma in a passionate kiss , rubbing their tongues together , saliva dripping down their mouths. The raven's hand slowly slipping under the blondy's T-shirt pulling it up while licking that one's belly, then moved to his nipples, bite them , suck them and rub them , then to his neck , that he kissed until he leaved mark , making Kenma moan and sough "s-stop" or "let go" with a lovely girlish voice that Kuroo heard for the first time, since it was their first time doing that. Then back to his mouth, he captured his lips with another deep kiss. Those innocent reactions of the blondy makes Kuroo more and more excited. He didn't intent to do that but there was no way he could stop himself. Kenma was so cute , so cute that seeing him tied up makes him look so erotic , so cute that when he blushes all Kuroo's worries disappears , so cute that when Kuroo hears his voice , an immense excitement show up on him , his body's temperature increases.

Kuroo stopped a moment hugging Kenma tightly, smelling his sent that he adores, and thinking about how bad is this situation. What are he going to do later, after that? probably Kenma would never want to see his face again, which made his heart tighten painfully. Certainly if doesn't say anything now, he'll just make love to him, no, rape him was more appropriate. He has to choose. after all the result will be the same. However there's a small chance that if he stops right now, Kenma would forgive him. A very small chance, that at the end chose to believe in.

It was a hard decision. If Kuroo went ahead and did it, even if he got separated with Kenma, at least he would have such an unforgettable memory, that can partly be a victory, an achievement. Fucking your crush, who's the same gender as you, that certainly would never date you. Thus, now, Kuroo can be awfully rejected and hated, even though stopping in midway.  
Still, he had a little bit of a hope inside him, which is something he doesn't pay to things usually. That was a surprise for him.

On the other hand, Kenma's heart was racing, and he was trembling in the black haired's arms.  
' _What is he doing? It can't be..why am I being turned on? I thought..no I don't..I don't_ _ **love**_ _him..I'm just being confused...'_  
Kenma thought all the way.

In his childhood, Kenma didn't have friends, until he met Kuroo. Kuroo was the only person that took interest in the taciturn boy. After years, Kuroo was still his only friend. He taugh him a lot of things and truly filled the little guy's loneliness. Kenma came to realize over the time that being together with Kuroo was all he needed.

After being separated at school in Kuroo's first high school year (since he's one year elder), Kenma felt the emptiness, even though they usually met on weekends and free times. It was a horrible year. And when they met up again at high school, the blondy cherished more their friendship, the void in his chest fulled once again , it felt like a god bless, because you don't know something's price until you lose it.  
So the shorty appreciated Kuroo's company much more, and when they aren't together, he kind of felt anxious. He soon began to think that that is pretty much more than friendship, yet he doesn't admit that it could be love.  
' _It's just because I've never had friends..I'm not supposed to love a guy.._ '  
He would often repeat to himself.  
However, how much he tried not to bring Kuroo "misunderstands" , something happened between the two, which wasn't triggered by Kenma no matter how he looked at it. He didn't choose any path leading to this. All of this was Kuroo's choice.  
' _S-so Ku-Kuroo turned out to be the one who..has a crush on me.._ '  
Warm tears dripped from the corner of his eyes on his red cheeks.  
Kenma returned the hug affectionately, unintended, after his hands untied.  
Kuroo's heart skipped a beat taking him of the crisis he was in, eyes wide open, he exclaimed :  
-K-Kenma..you..you just..  
Kenma moved his hands to Kuroo's face and made him face him. And looking deep in his eyes, with his hair and face all messed up, he stated:  
-Kuroo, I love you.  
Tears immediately fell from Kuroo's eyes, his body reacting probably faster than his astonished mind, the raven seized the blondy's head, his fingers through his hair, and kissed him passionately, not deeply but love drifted from that kiss, making them happier than ever, not thinking about anything else. Why, how, when? Doesn't matter. They are just lovingly enjoying the moment. Tears of joy opening this happy morning, their soul longed for it since long ago.


End file.
